


Ein neues Leben

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Summary: Jack´s leben ändert sich von jetzt auf gleich, nach dem er mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiet wird.  Aber was ist es?           [S/J]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die geschichte spiel in der 2. Staffel. Wie in der Episode Sha`re´s Rückkehr komment SG-1 nach Washington.
> 
> Ich habe die Episode umgeändert, DAniel und Teal´c gehen nicht nach Abydos. Der Reporter spielt nicht mit.
> 
> Außerdem ist Jacks Frau Sahra vor der Ersten Abydos Mission ermordet worden.
> 
> Das Gren hier bei dieser Story ist Romanze und Actioabenteuer.
> 
> Paring: Sam und Jack.
> 
> Paring2: Jennifer Hailey/ ?

C-130 auf dem Weg nach Washington, Frachtraum/Passagierraum 

 

„General Hammond sollten wir nicht langsam den Col. Wecken?“ frage Major Carter.

 

„Nein, er kann noch ein wenig Schlafen. Er hat es sich verdient.“antwortete der General.

 

O´Neill war seit dem Start in Colorado Springs Tief und fest am Schlafen. Er hatte nicht ein mal ihre Zeichenlandung in Dayton hatte er mitbekommen.

 

30 Minuten Später

 

„Sir wir landen in 5 Minuten.“ sagte der Pilot und ging wieder ins Cockpit.

 

Carter und Hammond setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und schnallten sich wieder an. O´Neill war noch immer angeschnallt.

Je näher sie der Landung kamen desto unruhiger wurden die restlichen Passagiere. Vier junge Kadetten und 10 Wissenschaftler aus dem SGC, welche zum ersten mal in einer C-130 flogen.

 

Die Maschine setzte mit einem lauten quietschen auf dem Rollfeld in Washington auf.

Selbst das störte O´Neill nicht.

 

20 Minuten später

 

„Hast du so etwas schon ein mal erlebt?“ fragte einer der Piloten den anderen und zeigte auf O´Neill.

 

„Nein. Das habe ich noch nie erlebt. Der Schläft schon seit unserem Start in Springs. Wo müssen wir den als nächstes hin?“ fragte der andere Pilot.

 

„Mc Murdo. Soll da einen Major Sheppard abliefern.“

 

Unter dessen kam Major Carter wieder in die Maschine.

 

„Captain ist der Col. schon wach?“ fragte sie den Piloten.

 

„Nein Ma´am.“

 

Der Major ging auf den immer noch schlafenden Col. zu und rüttelte leicht an seiner Schulter.

 

„Col. Wenn sie jetzt nicht sofort aufstehen, wird der General sehr unfreundlich.“ sagte sie zu ihm.

 

„General....kom.....warum?“ sagte O´Neill im Schlaf.

 

„Wenn sie nicht sofort aufstehen hole ich Daniel!“ flüsterte sie ganz leise in sein Ohr.

 

In er halb von Sekunden war der Col. wach.

 

„Wo ist Daniel?“ er sah sich verstört um „Carter wenn sie das noch ein mal machen, lasse ich ihr Labor zu Schneisen.“ sagte er wütend. 

 

Er stand auf und streckte sich und strich sich seine Uniform glatt. Er nahm seine Mütze vom Sitz neben sich und setzte sie auf.

Zusammen gingen sie zur Heckluke und stiegen aus. Draußen kam ihnen ein Major entgegen, Salutierte und Stieg in die Maschine. Diese rollte auch sofort zu Rollbahn und startete.

Sie gingen zum Hauptgebäude. Dort trafen sie General Hammond.

 

„Ja, Jack geben sie uns doch noch die Ehre?“ fragte er belustigt.

 

„Ja, muss ich ja wohl.“antwortete dieser verschlafen.

 

„Major, Col. sie können sich noch ein wenig die Stadt an sauen gehen, seien sie aber um 1800 am Capitol. Ich muss novh kurz ins Pentagon. Bis nach her, Major, Colonel.“

 

Hammond stieg in einen Wagen der Regierung und fuhr Richtung Pentagon.

 

„Also Major, was wollen wir machen? Wir haben noch 4 Stunden.“ fragte O`Neill.

 

„Ich kenne ein gutes Café in der Consitution Avenue.“ sagte Carter.

 

„Dann Abmarsch.“ sage O´Neill und winkte ein Taxi herbei. Beide stiegen ein.

 

Zum Fahrer sagte er: „ Consitution Avenue. Aber hurtig.“

 

An ihrem Ziel angekommen machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Cafe. Nach einiger Zeit, fanden sie es das Cafe Diem.

Sie setzte sich an einen der außen Tische mit Blick auf das Washington Monument.

Beide Bestellten einen Kaffee und unter hielten sich über Gott und die Welt.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach einer halben Stunde und zwei Kaffee später zahlten Jack und Sam und Verliesen das Café.

 

„Wo hin jetzt, Sir?“ fragte Sam.

 

„Ich wollte noch jemanden Besuchen gehe, wenn ich schon mal hier bin.“ sagte O´Neill.

 

„Wo müssen wir hin?“ meinte Sam.

 

„Arlington National Cemetry.“ sagte Jack etwas betrübt.

 

Sam wusste wer dort Lag, Charles Kowalsky. Der erste Leiter von SG-2 und ein guter Freund von Jack O´Neill.

Sie riefen sich wieder ein Taxi. Der Colonel wies den Fahrer an an einem Blumenladen zu halten und sie dann zum Arlington National Cemetry zu fahren.

 

Am Friedhoff angekommen, gab O´Neill dem Fahrer einen Fünfziger und sagte er solle warten.

Carter und der Colonel gingen zum Grab des Majors. Dort angekommen legte Jack einen Strauß Blumen auf denn Grabstein und zündete ein Licht an.

Sam lies den Colonel nach kurzer Zeit alleine, da sie dachte er würde gerne alleine mit seinem Freund seien. Sie fand eine Parkbank und setzte sich.

Nach 10 Minuten kam er wieder.

 

„Lassen sie uns ins Pentagon fahren.“ sagte der Colonel.

 

Sam wusste, das man dem Colonel jetzt am besten in ruhe lies.

Sie stiegen wieder in ihr Taxi ein und ließen sich zum Pentagon fahren.

O´Neill stieg aus und ging auf den Wachposten zu.

 

„Was macht die Fahrt?“ fragte Sam unterdessen den Taxifahrer.

 

„45.19.“ antwortete dieser.

 

„50.“ sagte Sam und hielt dem Fahrer einen Fünfzig Dollarschein hin. Dieser nahm ihn und fuhr.

Sam folgte nun dem Colonel.

Beide zeigten der Wache ihre Ausweise. Dieser überprüfte sie auf ihre Echtheit und lies sie, als die Echtheit bestätigt war passieren.

 

„Wo müssen wir eigentlich jetzt hin?“ wollte O´Neill wissen.

 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ meinte Carter.

 

Sie sahen sich in der Lobby um, ob sie vielleicht General Hammond sehen würden,aber nichts. Also gingen sie zum Empfang.

 

„Entschuldigung. Wir würden gern zu General Hammond!“ sagte o´Neill zur Empfangsdame.

 

Jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Hammond.

 

„Sir!“ sagten Carter und O´Neill aus einem Mund und salutierten.

 

„Da sie zwei ja hier sind können wir ja gemeinsam zum Capitol fahren.“ sagte der General.

 

Die drei verließen das Pentagon und gingen zu einem Regierungsfahrzeug. Sie stiegen ein und ließen sich zum Capitol fahren.

Am Capitol angekommen, stiegen sie aus und betraten es.

Am Eingang standen Soldaten und Anzugträger.

 

„Was meinen sie Carter? FBI oder Secret Service?“ fragte O`Neill.

 

„Ich würde sagen Beides.“ kam es von Carter.

 

Die drei betraten das Gebäude, nach dem sie Überprüft wurden. An der Garderobe, verließ sie der General und Ging schon einmal vor.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter und O´Neill gingen nebeneinander die Treppe zum Saal hinunter. Unten angelangt, suchten sie denn General. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, ging Sam auf ihn zu.

 

„Carter. Soll ich ihnen auch etwas zu trinken mit bringen?“ fragte der Colonel.

 

„Gerne Sir.“

 

O´Neill ging auf die Bar zu und bestellte zwei Drinks. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu Carter und Hammond.

Er sah noch wie Carter einen anderen Mann in Air Force- Uniform umarmte. Und ging zu ihnen.

 

„Sam.“ er hielt ihr den Drink hin.

 

Der Mann denn Sam eben noch umarmt hatte sah ihn nur Komisch an.

 

„Colonel Jack O`Neill, Jacob Carter.“ stellte Hammond die zwei sich vor.

 

Carter etwa....“ sagte er erstaunt und sah Carter an.

 

„Er ist mein Vater, Sir. Ja“ sagte Sam.

 

„Ist das zu fassen Sam´s Dad.“ meinte O´Neill. „ich habe noch nie etwas von ihnen gehört,Sir.“ fuhr er fort.

 

„Was gibt über einen General der auf die Pensionierung wartet schon zu sagten.“ kam es von Jacob.

 

„Daddy ich spreche ganz oft von dir.“ sagte Sam.

 

„Ich war auch schon mal Pensionierung, Sir. Aber ich konnte mich nicht raus halten.“ sagte Jack

 

Es kamen zwei Anzugträger auf die vier zu.

 

„Colonel O´Neill?“ fragte der eine.

 

„Ja?“ kam es von O´Neill.

 

„FBI. Könnten wir sie bitte kurz sprechen? Allein.“

 

„Gerne.“ antwortete O´Neill

 

Die drei Verliesen die Gruppe und gingen in einen leeren Raum. 

 

„Was kann ich für sie tun meine Herren?“ wollte O`Neill wissen.

 

„Sir, wir sind hier um ihnen mit zuteilen, das ihr Sohn seit heute aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm entlassen ist. Er wird in einer Stunde hier ankommen wir.“

 

Jack konnte nicht anders,ihm liefen die tränen übers Gesicht.

 

„Könnten sie mich bitte alleine lassen?“ sagte Jack.

 

„Wir kommen wieder wenn ihr Sohn da ist.“

 

Jack lehnte sich an eine Wand und sank an ihr zu Boden.


	4. Chapter 4

'Er kommt wirklich wieder. Kein Traum. Sie haben es gesagt. Er kommt. Erkennt er mich überhaupt noch nach fast vier Jahren? Was soll ich ihm sagen, was mit seiner Mutter damals geschehen ist und vor allem warum? Kann ich das überhaupt machen? Charlie du kommst endlich wieder.' dachte sich Jack und weinte vor Freude.

 

Flashback

 

2 Monate vor der ersten Abydos Mission.

 

Es war ruhig in der Hütte in Minnesota. Jack war übers Wochenende mit Sara und Charlie hier her gefahren. Charlie war schon den ganzen Tag am See und schwamm in ihm oder saß einfach nur am Rand und schaute in den Himmel.

 

„Schatz!“ drang eine Frauenstimme von drinnen an sein Ohr.

 

„Ja!“ rief Jack zurück und stand auf und ging in die Hütte.

 

Er ging erst in die Küche. Dort war aber niemand, also ging er seine Frau suchen. Erst unten, als er dort niemanden fand ging er in den ersten Stock.

Es war auch niemand im Bad oder in Charlie´s Zimmer. Er öffnete leise die letzte Tür.

Es war die Schlafzimmertür. Als diese einen Spalt offen war, sah er Sara.

Sie stand am Fenster und hielt mit aller Mühe die Gardinenstange auf ihrem Platz.

Jack näherte sich ihr so leise es nur geht. Bei ihr angekommen dickste er ihr in die Rippen. Vor Schreck lies sie die Stange los und schrie auf. Diese fiel auf den Boden.

 

„Du Mistkerl. Wie kannst du es wagen mich so zu erschrecken!“ tadelte sie ihn.

 

Er konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen. 

Durch den Schrei seiner Mutter erschrocken, platzte plötzlich Charlie ins Zimmer.

Was er da sah brachte auch in zum lachen.

Eine Gardienenstange auf dem Boden, sein Dad welcher lachend auf dem Bett lag und seine Mom die einfach zum lachen aus sah.

 

„Dad, hast du mal wieder Mom erschreckt?“ wollte er wissen.

 

Dieser nickte nur und lachte weiter.

 

Am Abend saßen die drei auf der Veranda und aßen zusammen.

Danach, setzten sich alle an das Lagerfeuer, welches Jack angezündet hatte.

Erst gegen Mitternacht, gingen alle ins Bett.

 

Jack wurde von einem Motor geweckt. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das es erst 2.30Uhr war.

Der Motor verstummte. Nun hörte er Männerstimmen.

 

„Macht schneller ich will ihn noch heute los werden.“ sagte eine der Stimmen.

 

„Bist du sicher, das uns hier niemand sieht?“ fragte eine Andere.

 

„Ja.“ sagte die erste Stimme.

 

Jack griff in sein Nachttisch und holte seine Pistole aus einer der Schubladen und nahm sein Handy. Danach ging er an ein Fenster und wählte die Nummer der Polizei.

 

„911. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ fragte eine Frauen stimme.

 

„O´Neill hier. Auf meinem Grundstück sind mehrere unbefugte, die etwas in meinen See werfen wollen.“ sagte Jack.

 

„Wir kommen sofort.“ 

 

Eine der Personen in seinem Garten sah ihn am Fenster stehen. Sie sog eine Waffe.

 

„Mist. Hier ist doch jemand.“ schrie er denn anderen zu. Auch sie zogen ihre Waffen.

 

„Sara hol Charlie und geht so schnell wie möglich in denn Keller.“ schrie er seine Frau an.

 

Sie stand auf und rannte in das Zimmer von Charlie weckte ihn und folgte mit ihm Jack Richtung Keller. Sie waren gerade vor der Kellertür angekommen als ein Schuss viel. Jack schoss zurück und öffnete die Tür.

 

„Runter.“ sagte er.

 

Als die Tür zu war, schoss er wieder auf die Männer. Einer fiel getroffen zu Boden.

 

„Mist er hat Tom erwischt.“sagte einer der Männer.

 

„Nichts wie weg von hier.“

 

Sie wollten gerade gehen, als 2 Polizeiautos die Straße zur Hütte entlang kamen. Sie drehten sich um und rannten weg. Dabei wurden ihre Gesichter Kurz von Licht erhellt, so das Jack sie sehen konnte.

Die Polizisten sahen, wie zwei Personen flüchteten. Drei der Beamten folgten ihnen.

Erst jetzt sah Jack das jemand neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er schaltete das Licht ein und verfluchte sich selber, denn neben ihm lag seine Frau.

Ertastete nach ihrem Puls, doch er fand ihn nicht.

Der vierte Beamte betrat das Haus und sah was passiert war. Er entwaffnete den angeschossenen Täter und ging zu Jack um ihn von seiner toten Frau weg zu holen. Jack wehrte sich mit allem Kräften, er schrie immer noch nach Sara. Nun kamen auch die anderen Polizisten. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür. 

Jack rannte sofort zur Tür und nahm Charlie in den Arm und verließ mit ihm das Haus, damit er nicht seine tote Mutter sehen musste.

Drei Tage später verhaftete die Polizei auch die anderen Täter.

 

Flascback Ende

 

Er hatte nie vergessen, wie Charlie reagiert hatte, als er erfuhr, dass eine Mutter nicht mehr da sei.

Er hatte geweint und geschrien. Er konnte die nächste Zeit auch kaum Schlaffen. Charlie schlief nur noch neben seinem 1Vatter ein. Er konnte und wollte nirgends alleine hin.

Nach dieser Erinnerung, kam ihm der letzten Tag mit Charlie wieder in den Sinn. Es war die Gerichts Verhandlung. 

 

Flaschback

 

….........

 

„Hier mit verurteile ich den Angeklagten zu Todesstrafe.“ sagte der Richter.

 

Als die Beamten den Angeklagten aus dem Saal führten sah dieser Jack und Charlie.

 

„Ich bringe euch beide um. Ihr werdet dafür büßen dafür was ihr mir angetan habt!“ schrie er Jack und Charlie entgegen.

 

Keine zehn Minuten später, wahren Jack in einem Büro des FBI´s und Charlie im Vorzimmer.

 

„Sir, Wir würden sie und ihren Sohn gerne ins Zeugenschutzprogramm tun, bis die Strafe vollstreckt wird.“ sagte der Agent.

 

„Vergessen sie es. Da mache ich nicht mit.“ sagte Jack.

 

„Es ist doch für ihre Sicherheit.“

 

„Mich können sie vergessen. Nur Charlie geht. Da sie uns nach Vorschrift so oder so trennen müssten, ist es besser nur er geht.“

 

„Wenn sie es so wollen. Sobald das Urteil vollstreckt wird, kann ihr Sohn zurück.“

 

Jack verließ das Büro und ging zu Charlie. Er umarmte ihn und sagte zu ihm: „Hör mir bitte zu Charlie. Diese Beiden Herren, bringen dich jetzt in Sicherheit. Bitte geh mit ihnen.“

 

„Ich will aber nicht Dad.“ sagte Charlie unter Tränen.

 

Jack tröstete ihn und sagte zu ihm: „Tue es für mich und für Mom. Bitte. Es ist nur zu deiner Sicherheit.“

 

„Werden wir uns wieder sehen?“ fragte Charlie.

 

„JA, das werden wir. Auf wiedersehen.“ sagte Jack und umarmte ihn zum Letzten mal für sehr lange Zeit.

 

Flaschback Ende

 

Mittlerweile, machte sich Sam sorgen um ihren Colonel,da er schon 10 Minutenweg war. Also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Sie fand ihn in einem Raum auf dem Bodensitzen. Bei genaueren hinsehen, sah sie das er Weinte.

 

„Sir, was ist los. bitte stehen sie auf.“ sagte Sam mütterlich.

 

Jack sah sie an und sagte: „Sam er kommt wieder.“

 

Sah welche sichtlich irritiert war fragte: „Wer kommt wieder?“

 

„Charlie.“


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sah Jack erstaunt an.

 

'Ich dachte sein Sohn wäre Tod? Das hat er doch selbst immer gesagt. Ich hoffe er phantasiert nicht. Sollte ich Hammond beschied geben und einen Arzt rufe? Was soll ich nur machen?' dachte Sam.

 

Ihr wurde von unerwarteter Seite eine Antwort gegeben. Der Colonel. Er stand auf wischte sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

 

„Kommen sie Carter! Denn Präsidenten lässt man nicht warten.“ sagte O´Neill.

 

'Was hat denn denn nur geritten?Erst sitzt er hier weinend Rum und jetzt, sprüht er voller taten drang. Müssen wir denn beim Militär sein' dachte sich Sam.

 

Beide verließen den Raum und gingen gemeinsam in den Großen Saal. Dort angekommen, suchten sie Hammond und Sam´s Dad. Als sie die Beiden gefunden hatten, gingen sie zu ihnen.

Keinen Moment zu früh, denn als sie bei ihnen waren, betrat der Präsident den Saal.

Er schüttelte Hände und begrüßte einige.

Danach ging er zum Podium, holte einen Zettel aus seiner Jacke und legte ihn auf das Rednerpult.

 

„Meine Damen und Herren, liebe anwesenden. Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um zwei Menschen zu ehren, welche sich durch ihren Mut, ihren Willen und ihr können einen Namen gemacht haben. Colonel Jonathan O`Neill und Major Samantha Carter.“ der Präsident machte eine Pause.

 

Die anwesenden fingen an zu klatschen.

 

Der Präsident fuhr Fort: „Beide Arbeiten im CMC an Radartelemetrie Auswertungen des Weltalls.

Für ihre Arbeit, Bekommen sie die Verdienst Medaille der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika.

Colonel, Major kommen sie bitte.“

 

Beide Traten auf das Podium zum Präsidenten.

Als sie oben waren, kam noch eine weitere Person mit zwei Schatullen auf einem roten Kissen auf die Bühne.

Als die drei beim Präsidenten an kamen, nahm er sich eine der Schatullen und Öffnete sie. Er nahm die Medaille raus und ging zu Major Carter.

 

„Major mit Übereinkunft des Kongresses und dem Generalsstab, überreichen ich ihnen hier mit die Verdienst Medaille der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, für ihren Mut und ihr Ehrgefühl für ihre Arbeit. Meinen Glückwunsch.“ Sam senkte den Kopf, damit der Präsident ihr die Medaille um hängen konnte. 

 

„Danke Mister Präsident.“ sagte Sam und salutierte. 

 

Der Präsident erwiderte ihren Gruß. Nun holte er sich die zweite Medaille und ging zu Colonel O´Neill. 

 

„Colonel in Übereinkunft des Kongresses und des Generalsstab, überreichen ich ihnen hier mit die Verdienst Medaille der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, für ihren Mut, ihr Ehrgefühl und ihre Arbeit für die Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika. Meinen Glückwunsch.“ Jack senkte den Kopf, damit der Präsident ihr die Medaille um hängen konnte.

 

„Danke Sir. Wäre aber nicht Nötig gewesen.“ sagte Jack.

 

Der Präsident, Sam die das mitbekommen hatte und Jack fingen an zu Lachen. Der Präsident ging wieder an Rednerpuld und Sagte: „Nun möchte ich auch noch Major General Geroge Hammond, den Kommandierenden Offizier der Beiden hier hoch bitten.“

 

Hammond ging auf die Bühne schüttelte seinen Offizieren die Hand und ging zum Präsidenten. Ihm schüttelte er auch die Hand und ging ans Rednerpult.

 

„Ich bin stolz zwei so fähige Offiziere....“ er zeigte auf Carter und O`neill „....unter meinem Kommando zu wissen. Beide erfühlen ihre Pflicht wie es sich für einen Soldaten der Air Force gehört. Ich bin stolz auf sie.“ sagte Hammond.

 

Wieder applaudierte die Menge. Nun trat Sam nach vorne.

 

„Ich möchte mich herzlich für diese Auszeichnung bedanken.“ sagte sie.

 

Nun trat auch Colonel O´Neill nach vorne ans Mikrofon.

 

„Alles was ich sagen wollte wurde schon gesagt. Aber trotz dem sage ich es noch mal. Auch ich bin stolz mit Major Carter zusammen zu Arbeiten und unter einem so fähigen Mann wie General Hammond zu dienen.“ sagte er. 

 

Er machte eine Pause und sah sich im Raum um. Er blieb wie versteinert stehen sein Blick richtete sich auf die Treppe. Sam bekam die Veränderung ihres Vorgesetzten mit. Nun schaute sie auch zu Treppe, ihr Herz blieb stehen. Was sie da sah, verstand sie nicht. Dort standen die Beiden FBI-Agenten von vor hin, aber zwischen ihnen stand ein junge. Sie kannte denn Jungen von Fotos. 

 

'Ich fasse es nicht. Er lebt. Des halb war Jack so durch den Wind' dachte Sam. Sie hörte wie Jack wieder zusprechen anfing.

 

„Nun muss ich ihnen leider mit teilen, das...“ er machte eine Pause „....Das ich zurücktrete.“ Er sah wieder zur Treppe, aber diese mal zu dem Jungen. 

 

Ein raunen ging durch die Menge. Hammond und der Präsident, kamen auf ihn zu.

 

„Jack warum?“ wollte der General wissen.

 

„Weil ich ein Versprechen ein zu lösen habe.“ sagte Jack.

 

Hammond und der Präsident verstanden kein Wort. 

 

Als Jack an Sam vor bei kam, hielt sie ihn kurz zurück und sagte ihm etwas in Ohr. 

 

„Viel Glück euch beiden, Jack!“ sagte sie.

 

„Danke Sam.“ erwiderte er. 

 

Alle sahen ihm zu, wie er von der Bühne zur Treppe ging. Nein er ging nicht, er rannte. An der Treppe angekommen nahm er zwei stufe auf einmal. Bei dem Jungen angekommen, nahm er ihn auf denn Arm und drückte ihn. Beide gingen aus dem Gebäude.

 

Im Saal

 

„Major Carter wissen sein was das zu bedeuten hat? Wer war der Junge?“ wollten der General und der Präsident wissen.

 

„JA ich weiß, was das zu bedeuten hat. Der Junge war sein Sohn,Charlie.“ sagte Sam.

Keiner der beiden bekam noch ein Wort raus.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam ging von der Bühne. Sie wollte dem Colonel hinter her. Sie ging die Treppen hoch. An der Tür, Standen zwei MP´s wache.

 

„Sie lassen keinen aus dem Raum. Es geht um die Nationale Sicherheit.“ Befahl Sam den beiden MP´s.

 

Diese stellten sich vor die Türen und versperrten diese. Die ging weiter zur Lobby, dort sah sie den Colonel und seinen Sohn. Sie ging zu den Beiden.

Bei ihnen angekommen lächelte sie die beiden an.

 

'Was will sie denn jetzt von uns?' dachte Jack.

 

„Was kann ich noch für sie tun Sam?“ fragte O`Neill.

 

Bevor Sam antworten konnte, zupfte Charlie am Arm seines Vatters.

 

„Wer ist das?“ fragte Charlie.

 

„Oh entschuldigung Charlie. Das ist Samantha Carter eine meiner Ex-Kollegien.“ beantwortete Jack Charlies frage.

 

„Hallo Samantha.“ sagte Charlie und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

 

Sam nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie und sagte: „Hallo. Du kannst mich aber ruhig Sam nennen.“

 

„Also Carter was wollen sie?“ fragte Jack jetzt.

 

„Ich wollte nur wissen wo sie hin fahren?“ antwortete sie.

 

„Wir fahren erst einmal zu meinem Bruder. Danach werden wir weiter sehen. Ich melde mich aber bei ihnen wenn ich es weiß.“ sagte Jack.

 

„Danke, Sir und beeilen sie sich. Hammond und der Präsident sind auch bald hier. Auf wieder sehen ihr zwei.“ sagte Sam und ging wieder Richtung Saal. Sie drehte sich noch ein mal kurz um und Winkte den Beiden zum Abschied.

Jack und Charlie winkten zurück und stiegen in ein Taxi.

 

Keine Sekunde zu früh denn General Hammond und der Präsident kamen gerade auf Sam zu.

Keiner der beiden sah freundlich aus.

 

„Major Carter, was fällt ihnen ein uns in diesem Saal einzusperren?“ wollte der Präsident zornig wissen.

 

„Major, wo ist der Colonel hin gefahren?“ wollte nun Hammond wissen.

 

'Die er klingt ja auch nicht besser. Aber was sollte ich den machen? Das bin ich dem Colonel einfach schuldig.' dachte sie sich.

 

„General Hammond, Mr. Präsident ich hatte eine gründe so zu Handeln. Und wo der Colonel hin ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er hin ist.“ antwortete sie.

 

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben Major Carter.“ sschrie der Präsident schon fast.

 

Nach dem er dies gesagt hatte drehte er sich um und ging zurück in den Saal. Er sah aus als ib er gleich explodieren würde.

 

„Das war es mir wert.“ sagte Sam sehr leise zu sich selbst.

 

Hammond schmunzelte als er das hörte.

 

„Ich hoffe Major, sie wissen was ihnen nach dieser Aktions Blüht. Ich hoffe ihnen war es das wert.“ sagte Hammond nun freundlicher.

 

'Hoffentlich weiß sie was sie tut. Wenn nicht kann nicht ein mal ich ihr helfen, so lange ich nicht weiß warum sie sich für Jack ins Feuer schmeißt.' Hammond Gesicht, wurde von einem lächelte durch zogen. 'Es kann doch nicht sein. Oder doch?'

 

Hammond wollte gerade weiter gehen, als er Jacob hinter einer Säule stehen sah.

 

„Jacob, was machst du denn da?“ wollte er wissen.

 

„Wo nach sieht das denn aus? Ich bin Sam gefolgt, als sie raus ist. Aber bevor sie die Tür verriegeln lies.“ antwortete er.

 

„Weist du was Sam mit Jack besprochen hat?“ wollte Hammond wissen.

 

„Ja das habe ich. Zu mindestens im groben.“

 

„Sagst du es mir?“ fragte Hammond.

 

Jacob verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Ach Jacob, sprech mal mit Sam.“ sagte Hammond und ging wieder in den Saal.

 

Jacob ging auf Sam zu. Als er näher kam, bemerkte er, das ihr ein paar tränen über das Gesicht liefen, als sie in dir Richtung sah, in die Jack und sein Sohn weggefahren sind. Bei ihr an gekommen, nahm er sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.

 

„Was habe ich nur getan, Dad?“ schluchzte sie. 

 

„Sam war es dir das wert?“ fragte er.

 

'War es mir das wert?' überlegte Sam und antwortete: „Ja Dad es war mir das wert.“

 

„Dann hast du das Richtige getan, mein Schatz.“


	7. Chapter 7

Einen Tag später SGC Besprechungsraum

 

Sam, Daniel und Teal´c saßen am Tisch. Daniel bemerkte, das mit Sam etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wirkte bedrückt. 

 

„Sam was ist los?“ fragte Daniel sie.

 

Sam machte keine Anstalten ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Statt dessen, sah sie in das Büro des Generals. Dieser Telefonierte mit jemandem. Er legte auf und kam zu denn dreien. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

 

„Also kommen wir gleich zum Punkt.“ fing er an.

 

Daniel unterbrach ihn: „Sollten wir nicht auf den Colonel warten?“

 

„Er wird nicht kommen.“ sagte nun Sam. 

 

Daniel und Teal´c sahen sich verwundert an.

 

„Was, wie so nicht?“ wollte Daniel jetzt wissen.

 

„Der Colonel hat gekündigt.“ sagte Hammond.

 

„Warum?“ fragte Daniel.

 

„Das kann ihnen Major Carter nach her erzählen.“ sagte er zu Daniel und an Sam, Gewand, sagte er: „Major, sie werden denn nächsten Monat als einfacher Soldat, auf der Basis Dienst tun, das heißt keine Einsätze für SG-1.“

 

„Verstanden Sir. Ich hätte aber noch eine Frage, Sir: Wer leitet jetzt SG-1?“

 

„Ich habe dem Präsidenten versichert, das es nur einen würdigen Nachfolger für Colonel O´Neill gibt. Sie. Nach ihrer Strafe, werden sie in den Rang eines Lt. Col. befördert.“

 

Sam war im ersten Moment sprach los, dann antwortete sie: „ich fühle mich geehrt.“

 

Da das dann alles geklärt ist können sie wegtreten.“ sagte Hammond und ging in sein Büro.

 

SG-1saß noch immer im Besprechungsraum.Daniel und Teal´c sahen jetzt zu Sam.

 

„Sam was ist hier los?“ fragte Daniel sie.

 

„Der Colonel hat gekündigt, das ist los.“ antwortete sie.

 

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Aber warum? Sag es uns.“ fragte er weiter.

 

„In der Tat.“ fügte Teal´c hinzu.

 

Beide sahen Sam mit einem Blick an, der Bände sprach: Wir-hören-erst- auf-zu-frage- wenn-du-es-uns-sagst.

 

„Ok. Ich sage es euch.“ Sie machte eine Pause. „Er hat ein versprechen eingelöst, das er vor Jahren seinem Sohn gegeben hatte.“

 

Daniel sah sie an, als ob er einen Goa´uld gesehen hätte.

 

„Seinen Sohn? Ich denke Charlie ist Tod?“ sagte Daniel.

 

„Nein er ist nicht tot. Er war im Zeugenschutzprogramm des FBI´s.“ sagte Sam immer leiser.

 

Daniel sagte nicht. Er sah sich seine Freundin näher an. Er sah, das Sam eine einzelne Träne übers Gesicht lief. Sam stand auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Daniel wollte ihr schon hinter her, als er von Teal´c zurück gehalten wurde.

 

„Daniel Jackson, las sie gehen.“ sagte Teal´c ruhig.

 

Nun trat der General aus seinem Büro, denn er hatte das ganze mit bekommen.

 

„Dr. Jackson, Teal´c kann ich noch kurz mit ihnen sprächen?“ fragte der General.

 

„Worum geht es den General?“ wollte Daniel wissen.

 

„Um Major Carter und Colonel O´Neill.“ sagte Hammond und setzt sich wieder an denn Tisch.

 

„Was wollen sie uns denn sagen?“ meinte Daniel.

 

„Ich wollte ihnen alles erzählen, was passiert ist.“ fing der General an.

 

„Nach dem bei der Verleihung gestern zwei FBI-Agenten, mit Jack gesprochen hatten, war er wie ausgewechselt. Er war nicht der Jack O`Neill den wir bis jetzt kannten. Als er seine Medaille bekommen hatte und eine Rede hallten sollte, sagte er, das er Kündigen würde. Später erfuhr ich von Major Carter den Grund. Sein Sohn, war wieder beim ihm. Jack nahm in sich und verließ die Feier ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sam rannte ihm hinter her und wies die Wachen an,niemanden aus dem Saal zu lassen. Das gefiel dem Präsident nicht. Als wir dann bei Sam ankamen, wollte sie uns nicht sagen wo der Colonel hin gefahren ist. Nicht ein mal nach einer Drohung des Präsidenten. Ich kann mir denken, warum sie das gemacht hat. Ich würde gerne wissen warum sie das gemacht hat.“

 

„Darauf, kann ich ihnen keine Antwort geben, Sir.“ sagte Daniel. In Wirklichkeit, ahnte er warum sie das getan hatte.

 

„Teal´c wissen sie vielleicht einen Grund?“ fragte der General ihn.

 

„Nein, Sir.“ sagte er bloß.


	8. Chapter 8

Hammond stand auf und ging wieder in sein Büro. Daniel, machte sich auf den Weg um Sam zu suchen. Als erstes, ging er in ihr Labor. Er klopfte an, aber nichts rührte sich. Er trat ein. Niemand war hier.Als nächstes, ging er zu ihrem, Quartier. Auch dort war sie nicht. Nun ging er zu Janet, da sie und sam Freundinnen waren. 

 

Er fand Janet auf der Krankenstation. 

 

„Hey Janet.“ sagte er.

 

„Hallo Daniel. Was kannich für sie tun?“ wollte Janet wissen.

 

„Ich suche Sam, wissen sie vielleicht, wo sie seinen könnte?“

 

„In ihrem Labor oder ihrem Quartier.“ meinte Janet.

 

„Dort ist sie nirgends. Gibt es sonst irgend einen Ort hier auf der Basis?“

 

Janet, sah Daniel auf ein mal wie versteinert an.

 

„Mit kommen.“ sagte sie barsch zu Daniel. 

 

Er folgte ihr zum Fahrstuhl. Beide stiegen ein.

 

„Haben sie das schon von Jack gehört?“ fragte er sie.

 

„Ja habe ich.“

 

„Auch das was Sie gemacht hat?“

 

„Daniel ich weiß alles.“

 

Oben an gekommen, gingen sie Richtung Parkplatz. Kurz davor, ging Janet nach Rechts. Dort war ein kleiner Trampelpfad, sie folgten ihm.

Nach 5 Minuten des schweigens räusperte sich Daniel.

 

„Janet, wo gehen wir hin?“ wollte Daniel erbost wissen.

 

„Still.“ sichte sie nur und zeigte nach vorne.

 

Auf einem kleinem Plato, des Berges stand eine Bank. Um sie herum standen mehrere Bäume. Von hier aus konnte man abends den Sonnenuntergang beobachten.

Daniel,hatte diesen Ort noch nie gesehen, noch gehört wie sich die Leute über ihn unterhielten.

Ein leises schluchzen, drang an ihre Ohren. Erst jetzt bemerkte Daniel, das Jemand auf der Bank Saß. Sam. Sie saß die Beine an den Körper gezogen auf der Bank und schaute in den Himmel.

 

„Janet, sollen wir sie jetzt stören?“ fragte Daniel.

 

Er erhielt keine Antwort von Janet, denn sie war aufgesprungen und ging zu Sam. Daniel folgte ihr rasch. Beim näher kommen, sah er, das Sam weinte. 

Als Sam die zwei bemerkte, strich sie mit ihrem Ärmel durch ihr Gesicht und setzt ihre Maske: Es-ist-nicht-los wieder auf.

 

„Wo her...?“ wollte Sam wissen.

 

„Ich bin dir mal hinter hergelaufen, weil ich dir was wichtiges sagen wollte.“ unter brach Janet sie.

 

Sam nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

 

„Sam was ist mit dir los?“ fragte nun Daniel.

 

'Was soll ich ihnen nur sagen' überlegte Sam.

 

„Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen.“ log sie.

 

Janet und Daniel, sahen sich an und tauschten viel sagende Blicke. Sam bekam das natürlich mit.

 

„Was?“ fragte barsch.

 

„Was ist mit dir los Sam? Sag die Wahrheit. Wir kennen dich.“ sagte Janet bestimmt. 

 

Sam zuckte zusammen. So was war sie von ihrer Freundin nicht gewohnt. 

 

„Ist es wegen Jack?“ fragte Daniel.

 

Sam vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in den Armen. Sie schluchzte leise und ihr liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

Janet nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und versuchte sie zu Trösten. Als sich Sam wieder beruhigt hatte fragte sie Janet und Daniel: „Was soll ich machen?“

 

„Du liebst ihn? Nicht war?“ fragte Daniel.

 

Sam nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

 

„Rede mit ihm und schaue, was draus wird. Er liebt dich nämlich auch.“ sagte Daniel.

 

Sam´s Augen weiteten sich. „Warum hat er nie etwas gesagte?“

 

„Aus dem selben Grund wie du meine Liebe.“ antwortete Janet.

 

„Die Regeln.“ sagte Sam sehr leise und lauter: „Ich muss zu Hammond.“

 

Sam sprang auf und rannte den Weg runter. Sie war so schnell, das Janet und Daniel nicht hinterher kamen. 

Als Sam an Hammonds Büro ankam, klopfte sie an.

 

„Herein.“ rief jemand.

 

Sam öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

 

„Major, was kann ich für sie tun?“ wollte Hammond wissen.

 

„Sir,ich hätte gerne eine Woche Urlaub.“ antwortete Sam.

 

Hammond sah aus, als ob er nicht sicher wäre, was er da gerade gehört hatte.

 

„Sie wollen Urlaub. Darf ich fragen wozu?“ wollte er wissen.

 

„Ich wollte Jemanden Besuchen fahren, Sir.“

 

„Sein sie aber in einer Woche wieder dar.“ 

 

Sam verließ das Büro des Generals und fuhr nach Hause.

Dort, suchte sie ihr Laptop. Sie suchte die Nummer von Jacks Bruder.

Als sie sie gefunden hatte, wählte sie sie.

 

„O`Neil.“ meldete sich jemand.

 

„Hallo hier ist Samantha Carter...“ sagte sie.

 

„Ah, sie wollen doch bestimmt meinen Bruder sprechen.“

 

„Woher wissen sie das?“

 

„Er hat mir gesagt, das sie vermutlich bei mir anrufen. Ich soll ihnen ausrichten, das er in seiner Hütte ist.“

 

Jacks Bruder gab Sam noch die Adresse und verabschiedete sich.

Sam packte ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche und machte sich auf den weg nach Minesota.

'Hoffentlich, mache ich das Richtige.' dachte sie immer wieder. 

 

Als sie beider abfahrt zu seiner Hütte an kam,zögerte sie erst, fuhr dann aber doch Richtung Hütte.

An ihr angekommen, stieg Sam aus und sah sich um.

 

'Jetzt verstehe ich,warum er jeden Urlaub hier hin fährt. Hier ist es wirklich schön und ruhig. Hier lässt es sich leben.' dachte Sam.

 

Eine Kinder Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Sam erkannte sie als die von Charlie. Sie ging An die Tür. Vor ihr, blieb sie nach mals stehen, dann klingelte sie doch.

Sie stand schon einige Zeit vor der Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde.

 

„Carter, was machen sie denn hier?“ fragte Jack, welcher die Tür geöffnet hatte.

 

Drei Jahre später

 

General Hammond, stieg aus dem Wagen und staunte über das was er sah. Aus Jack´s Hütte, war ein großes Einfamilienhaus geworden. Er ging zur Tür und klingelte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Was er da sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Colonel Carter, hatte die Tür geöffnet.


	9. Chapter 9

General Hammond starte immer noch Sam an. Langsam fand er seine Sprache wieder.

 

„Colonel, was machen sie denn hier?“ fragte Hammond sichtlich verwirrt.

 

Sam zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber: „Chalie hat heute Geburtstag, da hat Jack uns eingeladen, Sir. Kommen sie doch rein.“ 

 

Hammond, ging ins Haus. Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und Hängte sie an den Kleiderständer. Dort sah er auch die Jacken von Daniel, Janet uns sogar die Mütze von Teal´c.

Sam zeigte ihm das Wohnzimmer. Er setzt sich in einen der Sessel. Nun kam auch Jack gefolgt von Charlie.

Jack sah wer in seinem Sessel saß.

 

„General, was machen sie denn hier?“ fragte Jack erstaund.

 

„Das würde ich gerne mit ihnen unter vier Augen besprechen.“ antwortete Hammond.

 

Sam die verstand, was jetzt passieren würde, nahm Charlie mit nach draußen uns schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Nun setzt sich auch Jack.

 

„Also General, was kann ich für sie tun?“ fragte Jack gerade aus.

 

Hammond, der sich auf eine solche Haltung vorbereitet hat, lies sich nicht anmerken, das er Jack, vermisste.

 

„Jack, ich brauche ihre Hilfe.“ fing Hammond an. „Wir haben im Stargate Center schwerwiegende Probleme.“

 

„Ich weiß, Sir. Aber wie kann ich ihnen da helfen?“ erwiderte Jack mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

 

„Wo her wissen sie den, was alles im Stargate Center vor sich geht?“ Hammond machte eine Pause, seine Gesicht, hellte sich auf. „SG-1, warum wundert mich das nicht. Aber da sie wissen, was alles im Berg vor sich geht, sollte ich ihnen auch noch sagen, was alles dahinter Steckt.“ 

 

Jack griff nach einer Bier Flasche und hörte gespannt zu.

 

Hammond fing an zu erzählen: „Nach dem sie gegangen waren, über nahm wie sie ja wissen Colonel Carter SG-1. Natürlich gefiel dies einigen in Washington nicht wirklich. Sie legten dem Projekt jede Menge Steine in den Weg, unter anderem, wurden unsere Geldmittel drastisch gekürzt. Sie haben bestimmt auch einiges, über ihren Nachfolger als ein Stellvertreter gehört. Das ist alle wahr. Was aber kaum einer weiß, ist das er über jeden und alles einen Bericht an seine Vorgesetzten Schreibt. Auf Grund dieser Berichte, wurden mehrere Mitarbeiter ohne Erkennbaren Grund entlassen und nur, weil sie ihre Berichte nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen machten. Offiziell hei es aber, sie wären nicht geeignet.“

 

Jack hatte sich alles angehört, was der General ihm Gesagt hatte.Doch nun hatte er ein paar Frage.

 

„Warum erzählen sie mir das alles? Ich bin nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst?“ fragte Jack.

 

„Jack warum ich ihnen das alles erzähle, ist, das der Präsident und ich uns einig sind, das nur sie das alle wieder Richtig biegen können.“ antwortete Hammond. 

 

„Wer steckt eigentlich da hinter?“ wollte Jack wissen.

 

„Ihr alter Freund Kinsey.“ sagte Hammond.

 

„Ich komme gerne wieder. Ich muss das nur vorher mit meinem Sohn und meiner Verlobten besprechen.“ sagte Jack.

 

„Natürlich können sie dies m it ihrem Sohn besprechen und natürlich mit ihrer....“ Hammond stockte der Atem „...Sagten sie Verlobten?“

 

„Ja, Sir mit meiner Verlobten.“ erwiderte Jack Seelenruhig.

 

„Seit wann sind sie den Verlobt, wenn ich fragen darf?“ kam es von Hammond.

 

Jack wollte gerade antworten, als Sam in den Raum kam. 

 

„Jack, Teal´c und Charlie, würden gerne anfangen zu grillen, daher, brauchen sie die Steaks und Würstchen!“ sagte Sam.

 

„Steht alles noch im Kühlschrank.“ antwortete Jack.

 

Sam ging in die Küche und holte die Steaks und Würstchen aus dem Kühlschrank und ging wieder nach draußen.

 

„Sie können gerne mit uns essen, Sir. Es ist genug da.“

 

„Ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an.“

 

Hammond und Jack gingen in den Garten. Dort saßen schon alle. Charlie ging auf den General zu. Er sah ihn schief an und Fragte: „Wer sind den Sie?“

 

„Ich war der Vorgesetzte deines Vaters. Und du musst das Geburtstags Kind sein? Charlie, Oder?“

 

„Ja das bin ich. Hast du mir was mit gebracht?“ wollte Chalie wissen. 

 

„Leider nein. Aber beim nächsten mal bestimmt.“ 

 

„Ok.“ sagte Charlie nur und drehte sich um und ging zu Teal´c an den Grill.

 

Hammond setzt sich an den Tisch, wo auch der Rest von SG-1 und Janet saßen. Daniel reichte de m General ein Bier. Dieser nahm es Dankend an. 

 

„Sam wo sind eigentlich eure Salate?“ fragte Jack Sam und Janet.

 

„Drinnen.“ Sam und Janet standen auf und gingen in die Küche.

 

Kurz vor der Tür, hörten sie den General Jack etwas Frage: „Jack, wann kommt den ihre Verlobte? Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen.“ 

 

„Sie kommt wenn sie Lust hat.“ antwortete Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

In der Küche fragte Janet Sam: „Wusstest du, das Jack verlobt ist?“ 

 

„Nein das wusste ich nicht. Lass uns wieder raus gehen, ich verhungere noch.“ meinte Sam nur. 

 

Beide nahmen sich die Salate und gingen wieder Richtung Garten. Im Garten angekommen, rochen sie schon die Steaks. Sie stellten die Salate auf den Tisch und setzten sich wieder. 

Janet wand sich an Charlie.

 

„Charlie was hältst du denn von der Verlobten deines Dad´s?“ fragte Janet ihn.

 

„Ich finde sie sehr nett. Sie passt richtig zu ihm. Er hat sich sehr verändert durch sie. Natürlich zum Guten.“ antwortete er.

 

Alle hatten gespannt zugehört, denn niemand konnte glauben, das Jack eine Verlobte hatte.

 

„Wer will etwas essen?“ fragte Teal´c vom Grill aus. 

 

Sofort sprangen alle auf und rannten zum Grill. Natürlich gab Teal´c Charlie als erstes etwas zu essen. Als dann alle versorgt waren,setzten sie sich an denn Tisch und ließen es sich schmecken.

Nach einiger Zeit klingelte Jack´s Handy.

 

„Entschuldigung. Ist wichtig.“ sagte er und stand auf ging ein paar Meter vom Tisch weg.

 

Er öffnete sein Handy und sah, das er eine SMS bekommen hatte. Eröffnete diese:

 

Spricht etwas dagegen wenn ich komme?

 

Jack musste dabei lachen.Er machte das Handy wieder zu und ging wieder an den Tisch.

 

„George, sie haben Glück. Meine Verlobte wird doch noch kommen. Sie hat mir gerade geschrieben.“ sagte Jack.

 

In allen Gesichter stand nur eine Frage: Wer ist sie? 

 

„Wann kommt sie denn?“ fragte Charlie belustigt. 

 

„Dürfte nicht mehr lange Dauern.“ antwortete Jack.

 

Als alle mit essen fertig waren, deckten sie gemeinsam den Tisch ab. Es wurde auch allmählich dunkel, so das Jack Fackeln in seinem Garten an zündete. Sie spendeten genug Licht. Nach geraumer Zeit Sprang Charlie auf und Fragte:

 

„Wann gibt es Nachtisch?“

 

Alle sahen ihn an. Jack erhob sich.

 

„Wenn Sam mir hilft sofort.“ sagte er.

 

Natürlich lies Sam sich das nicht zwei mal sagen. Also stand auch sie auf und ging mit ihm in die Küche. Aus dem Kühlschrank nahmen sie mehrere Sorten Eis mit nach draußen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie wieder raus, verteilten das Eis und verschwandt unbemerkt wieder im Haus

 

„Jack wo bleibt sie denn?“ wollte Janet wissen, als sie denn Ring an seinem Finger bemerkte.

 

Keine Sekunde später kam sie auch.


	11. Chapter 11

Allen anwesenden ging der Mund auf. Jack´s Verlobte stand in der Tür. Sie Trug ein knie langes Sommerkleid. In welchem sie aus sah, wie eine Göttin. Ihr Haar wurde durch eine leichte Priese 

in alle Richtungen verteilt.

Keiner rührte sich, denn was sie sahen überraschte sie. Sie ging an denTisch und setzt sich neben Jack und Charlie.

 

„Hallo Mum.“ sagte Charlie.

 

Nach diesem Kommentar von Charlie, konnte endgültig niemand mehr etwas sagen.

 

„Charlie, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, das du mich nicht so nenne sollst.“

 

„Habe auf gehört zu zählen. Aber ich nenne dich weiter so.“ antwortete Charlie.

 

Alle mussten anfangen zu lachen.

 

„Also ich wusste ja das sie zwei sich lieben, aber DAS, hätte ich nicht erwartet.“ meinte Hammond.

 

„Ja da sehen sie mal Sir, wie man sich irren kann.“ sagte Jack.

 

„Wie lange seit ihr eigentlich schon Verlobt?“ wollte jetzt Janet wissen.

 

„Zwei?“ fragte sie Jack. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tschuldigung wir sind seit drei Jahren zusammen und seit drei Monaten Verlobt.“ antwortete sie Janet.

 

„Meinen Glückwunsch Samantha Carter, O´Neill.“ sagte Teal´c.

 

„Wie hat das eigentlich mit euch so richtig angefangen?“ wollte Daniel wissen.

 

„Das war so....“ fing Jack an zu erzählen.

 

Flaschback

 

Sie stand schon einige Zeit vor der Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde.

 

„Carter, was machen sie denn hier?“ fragte Jack, welcher die Tür geöffnet hatte.

 

„Ich müsste mit ihnen Sprechen, Sir.“ antwortete sie. 

 

„Kommen sie doch erst mal rein.“ sagte Jack und zeigte Sam den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Dort setzte sich Sam auf die Couch, ihr gegen über setzte sich Jack in einen Sessel. Sie sahen sich beide eine Zeit lang einfach nur an.

 

'Ich dachte sie wollte etwas mit mir besprechen? Hoffentlich nicht, was ich denke.' dachte sich Jack.

 

'Wie soll ich nur anfangen? Hat er vielleicht nicht die selben Gefühle für michwie ich für ihn?' dachte Sam.

 

Was keiner der beiden mit bekamen, war das sie sich gegenseitig von oben bis unten mussterten.

 

'Sie sied so sexy aus, wenn sich nicht weiß, was sie sagen soll. vor allem ihre Augen, dein hin und her schauen. Wie ich mich in den Augen verlieren kann.' dachte Jack.

 

„Sir, was ich ihnen sagen wollte.........ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll.......es ist einfach.....viel.“ fing Sam an, dabei, zitterte sie am ganzem Körper.

 

„Fangen sie doch einfach ganz vorne an.“ meinte Jack.

 

„Wenn das so einfach wäre. Das ist ziemlich viel.“ stotterte Sam und stand auf. Sie ging auf Jack zu und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

 

Jack beobachtete dies sehr genau, denn er wollte jetzt wissen, was Sam von ihm wollte. Als Sam sich gesetzt hatte, sah sie Jack direkt in die Augen. So saßen die beiden Minuten oder Stunden lang,keiner konnte es genau sagen. 

 

„Also, was wollten sie mir sagen Carter?“ fragten Jack, als er sich aus der Stare gelöst hatte.

 

Sam gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und bückte sich zu ihm Runter.

 

„Das!“ war das winzigste, was sie sagte.

 

Ihre Lippen, waren nur noch Millimeter von den Seinen entfernt. Sie Küsste ihn.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack war von dieser Aktion so was von irritiert, das er Sam einfach machen lies. Natürlich, war Sam nicht entgangen, das Jack sie nicht zurück Küsste. Sie zog ihrem Kopf schnell von dem seinen weg. 

 

„Tschuldigung....ich weiß nicht was mich da geritten hat.“, sagte Sam verunsichert.

 

Natürlich, war Jack nicht der Traurige Unterton entgangen mit dem Sam dies sagte. Sam unter dessen setzt sich wieder auf das Sofa.

 

'Sam wie konntest du ihn nur so überfallen? Anscheinend, liebt er dich nicht.' dachte sie sich.

 

Sam beobachtete Jack, welcher noch immer regungslos in seinem Sessel saß. Er machte keine Anstalten, das eben gesehene zu kommentieren. Für sie war das zu viel. Sie stand auf.

 

„Ich sollte besser gehen.“, sagte sie monoton und ging Richtung Tür.

 

Sie öffnete sie und verließ das Haus. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Wagen und fing an zu heulen. 

 

Jack saß noch immer in seinem Sessel.

 

'Was war das? Hat sie mir gerade mit dieser Geste gesagt, das sie mich liebt? Was sollte sie denn sonst da mit meinen? Du bist ein Idiot' dachte sich Jack. 

 

Eine einsame Träne rollte an seiner Wange runter. Sie hinter lies eine dünne glitzerne Spur auf seiner Wange.

 

„Noch ist sie nicht weg.“, sagte jemand neben Jack.

 

Dieser wurde aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Er sah sich die Person an, welche ihn so überrumpelt hatte. Charlie.

 

„Noch ist sie nicht weg.“, wiederholte er. „Sie sitzt noch draußen in ihrem Wagen.“

 

Jack sah seinen Sohn nur an.

 

„Du Liebst sie sehr? Sag es ihr, sonst begehst einen folgen schweren Fehler.“ 

 

Jack er hob sich aus seinem Sessel und umarmte seinen Sohn.

 

„Danke.“ sagte Jack leise.

 

Er lies Charlie los und ging zu Haustür. Er öffnete sie und sah, wie Sam in ihrem Auto saß und weinte. Er ging auf sie zu und öffnete die Autotür. 

 

Sam hatte ihn nicht mitbekommen, da sie ihr Augen geschlossen hatte. Erst als sich die Autotür öffnet, machte sie sie wieder auf. Sie sah wer dort stand. Sie machte keine Anstalten aus zu steigen. 

 

Jack sah, das Sam sich nicht traute aus zu steigen. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie aus dem Auto. Als sie endlich vor ihm stand, sah er richtig das er sie mit seinem Verhalten von eben verletzt hatte, denn sie Weinte wie ein Wasserfall.

 

Er nahm sie in seinen Arm. Sie schmiegte sich sofort an ihn. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und versuchte sie zu Beruhigen.

 

Als er sie halbwegs beruhigt hatte sahen sie sich in die Augen. Jack wischte ihr zärtlich eine Träne von der Wange, welche an ihr unter lief. Er nahm ihren Kopf in zwischen die Hände und näherte sich mit seiner Lippen den ihren. Kurz vor ihren Lippen flüsterte er.

 

„Du hast mich eben einfach überrascht. Das will ich jetzt wieder gut machen.“

 

Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen lösten sie sich von einander. Sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen.

 

„Ich liebe dich Sam!“ sagte Jack zärtlich . Dabei streichelte er mit einem Daumen sanft ihre Wange.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch. Jack.“ antwortete Sam nur.

 

Sie Küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Sie fuhren erschrocken aus einander, als sie beide umarmt wurden. Sie sahen sich an. Sam fing an zu grinsen und zeigte Jack mit einer Kopfbewegung warum. Jack folgte ihrem Blick und sah, wer sie da umarmte. Charlie. 

 

Jack sah, das Charlie lächelte. Er sah Glücklich aus........

 

Flaschback Ende

 

….......So war das.“ endete Jack.

 

Alle sahne die kleine Familie an.

 

„DA hast du Amor gespielt Charlie?“ fragte Hammond.

 

Charlie nickte nur.


	13. Chapter 13

Nach dem Essern ging Hammond zu Jack ins Haus. 

 

„Jack, haben sie es sich schon überlegt, ob sie wider kommen?“ wollte Hammond wissen.

 

„Ich würde gerne wider kommen und Sam hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, aber ich muss noch mit Charlie sprechen.“ antwortete Jack.

 

„Wenn sie eine Endscheidung getroffen haben rufen sie mich an Jack.“ 

 

„Das werde ich machen, Sir.“ 

 

Hammond und Jack gingen in den Garten. Dort verabschiedete sich Hammond von alle und machte sich auf den Heim Weg. Es war mittlerweile Mitternacht, alle waren Müde.

 

„Wo sollen wir denn alle schlafen?“ fragte Janet.

 

„Also ich habe mir gedacht, das du und Daniel im Gästezimmer schlaft, Teal´c in Charlies Zimmer und Charlie, bei mir uns Sam.“ antwortete Jack.

 

Gesagt getan. Einer nach dem andrem Verschwand im Badezimmer und dann in das ihm zugeteilte Zimmer.

 

Sam und Charlie lagen schon im Bett und tobten miteinander als Jack ins Zimmer kam. Jach sah den beiden eine Zeit lang dabei zu. Je länger er dort stand um so größer wurde sein Grinsen. Er drehte seinen Kopf kurz nach rechts und da geschah es. Ein Kissen flog ihm an den Kopf. Sein Kopf schnellte mit einer Geschwindigkeit herum, die man nicht für möglich hielt. Er funkelte Charlie und Sam an. Die beiden sahen ihn nur mit Unschuldsmienen an und zeigten auf den jeweils anderen.

 

Jack nahm das Kissen auf und ging auf zum Bett. Er kniete sich auf seine Matratze und nahm unauffällig noch ein Kissen zur Hand. Blitzschnell schleuderte er jedem der zwei ein Kissen über. Beide sahen Jack verwundert an. Die drei fingen an zu lachen.

Nach dem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten setzt Jack eine ernste Mime auf. 

 

„Charlie. Ich muss dich was fragen.“ fing Jack an.

 

Charlie reagierte nicht sondern fing wieder an Sam zu ärgern.

 

„Charlie!“ sagte Jack noch einmal. 

 

Dies mal reagierte Charlie. Er sah seinen Vater an.

 

„Ja?“ kam es von ihm.

 

„Ich hätte ein Frage an dich und Sam.“ fing Jack noch ein mal an.

 

Sam und Charlie waren gespannt auf das was jetzt kommen würde.

 

„General Hammond hat mich gefragt, ob ich wieder zurück kommen würde. Natürlich würde ich gerne wieder kommen , ABER...“ Sam und Charlie wollte etwas sagen, aber Jack unter brach sie mit der Hand. „ABER, ich würde vorher mit euch beiden reden und ihm dann meine Antwort mitteilen. Also, was sagt ihr dazu?“

 

Sam wollte gerade antworten, als Charlie dazwischen funkte.

 

„Dad, du hast die Air Force doch immer sehr gemocht, damals wie heute. Als warum gehst du nicht zurück, wenn du es doch selber willst? Sonst machst du doch alles worauf du Lust hast.“ 

 

Jack war nicht auf so eine Antwort von Charlie gefasst.

 

„Ich ah.....JA..du hast schon recht das ich die Air Force liebe, aber sie ist nicht mein Leben. Das bist du und Sam, deshalb gehe ich nur wenn ihr einverstanden seit.“ antwortete Jack.

 

„Von mir aus Dad, verschwinde.“ sagte Charlie und musste lachen.

 

Sam und Jack stimmten in das Lachen ein. Nun sah Jack zu Sam. Sie sah ernst aus. 

 

„Ich will auch, das du zurück kommst, dann läuft der Laden endlich wieder richtig . Aber was ist mit uns? Vergisst du nicht die Regeln?“

 

„Ich wusste,das die Antwort kommt. Nein Schatz die Regeln werden nicht zwischen uns stehen.“ 

 

„Hat Hammond das gesagt?“ fragte Sam, denn sie war sich da nicht so sicher.

 

„Nein hat er nicht. ABER der Präsident und Hammond sind sich einig, das nur ich das alles in Ordnung bringen kann. Und mich gibt es nicht einzeln nur mit Anhang. Meiner Familie, dir und Charlie.“ 

 

Sam und Jack umarmten und küssten sich.

 

„Hallo?!“ funkte Charlie dazwischen.

 

Schnell nahmen sie Charlie auch in ihre Umarmung auf. Dicht an einander getuschelt schliefen die drei ein.


	14. Chapter 14

Am nächsten morgen, wurde Daniel von einem ziemlich aufdringlichen Sonnenstrahl geweckt. Er drehte sich von der Sonne weg, aber daran wurde er von etwas gehindert. 

 

„Mmmhh.“ machte es neben ihm.

 

Daniel setzte sich aufrecht hin und rieb sich den Schlaff aus den Augen, dabei rutschte ihm aber die Decke runter. Ein Schopf Haare kamen zum vor scheinen. Er nahm eine Hand und strich leicht durch diese Haare.

 

„Mmmhh.“ machte es wieder.

 

„Aufstehen, es ist schon ziemlich spät und wir müssen heute zurück fahren.“ meinte er nur.

 

Nun setzt sich auch Janet aufrecht hin, sie aber hielt die Decke fest, bevor sie runter rutschen konnte.

 

„Morgen.“ nuschelte sie verschlafen und stand auf.

 

Sie ging zur Tür und suchte das Bad. Unterwegs kam sie am Zimmer von Teal’c vorbei, der anscheinend schon wach war, den das Zimmer war leer. Endlich fand sie das Bad, sie öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Als sie das Bad wieder verließ, bemerkte sie das die Tür zum Schlafzimmer von Jack und Sam einen Spalt weit offen war.

 

Janet war hin und her gerissen, sollte sie nun rein schauen oder nicht. Sie entschied sich dafür. Sie drückte dir Tür ein Stück weiter auf und steckte ihren Kopf rein. Sofort stahl sich ein lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Sie zog den Kopf wieder aus dem Spalt und ging schnell in ihr und Daniel’s Zimmer.

 

„Daniel steh auf, ich muss dir was zeigen.“

 

Mit diesen Worten riss Janet ihm die Decke weg. Daniel versuchte noch diese zu greifen, schaffte es aber nicht.

 

„Gib mir die Decke wieder.“ fauchte Daniel und griff erneut noch der Decke.

 

„Erst muss ich dir was zeigen.“

 

„Okay.“ meinte Daniel nur, der seine Niederlage eingesehen hatte.

 

Er stand nun endlich auf, als er dann stand streckte er sich erst mal.

 

„Und was willst du mir jetzt zeigen?“ fragte er.

 

„Komm einfach mit.“ meinte Janet und ging zur Tür.

 

An ihrer Tasche stoppte sie und packte ihren Fotoapparat aus. Zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Schlafzimmer von Jack. Nun öffnete Janet die Tür ganz, damit beide, sie und Daniel, ins Zimmer schauen konnten. Janet nahm den Fotoapparat und machte mehrere Bilder. 

 

Diese zeigten einen schlafenden Jack, Sam und Charlie. Sie lagen aneinander gekuschelt im Bett, wo bei Sam im einem Arm Charlie und im anderem Jack liegen hatte. Die drei sahen sehr glücklich aus.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam wurde durch ein Geräusch, aus dem Halbschlaf geweckt, dass sie so nicht zuordnen konnte. Neben sich nahm sie zwei Gestalten war, welche sich an sie kuschelten. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich richtig geborgen und glücklich. Wieder hörte sie dieses Geräusch. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches, wurde aber von Jacks Kopf dran gehindert.

 

Nun wollte sie sich auf setzten, stellte aber fest, das sie ihre Arme nicht haben konnte, da dort Jack und Charlie lagen. Langsam zog sie ihren Arm unter Charlie hervor, dieser murmelte etwas und drehte sich um und schlief weiter

 

Jetzt konnte sie sich , zu mindestens halb aufrichten. Sie sah in der Tür Daniel und Janet stehen. Nun konnte sie das Geräusch, welches sie geweckt hatte zuordnen, es wart ein Fotoapparat, denn Janet in der Hand hielt und Fotos machte.

 

„Verschwindet.“ zischte Sam und warf ihr Kissen nach den beiden, dabei weckte sie Jack auf.

 

„Was issen los?“ fragte dieser verschlafen.

 

„Ach Janet und Daniel haben Fotos von uns gemacht, als wir geschlafen haben.“ antwortete Sam.

 

„Wenn’s weiter nichts ist.“ sagte Jack und drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

 

Nun da Sam wach war stand sie auf und ging in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee auf zubrühen. Dabei sah sie Teal’c im Wohnzimmer sitzen und Meditieren.

 

„Morgen Teal’c.“

 

„Morgen Colonel Carter.“ antwortete dieser.

 

Nun kamen auch Daniel und Janet ins Wohnzimmer uns sofort flog ihnen ein weiteres Kissen entgegen. Daniel wich ihm noch aus aber Janet hatte da weniger Glück sie bekam das Kissen genau ins Gesicht. Sie sah Sam nur geschockt an. 

 

„Das ist für die Fotos.“ meinte diese grinsend.

 

„Aber...“ fing Janet an.

 

„Egal. So und als weitere Strafe machst du mit mir Frühstück“, sagte Sam und Pakte Janet am Arm. 

 

„Pyjama Party.“ nuschelte Daniel nur.

 

Teal’c sah ihn nur mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue fragend an.

 

„Vergiss es.“ sagte Daniel als Antwort, er hatte keine Lust es jetzt zu erklären.

 

Nach wenigen Minuten schon war das ganze Haus vom Duft frischer Brötchen, Kaffee und anderer Leckreihen erfüllt. Als ob Jack und Charlie wussten, das es Frühstück gab kamen sie die Treppe runter, als Sam sie wecken gehen wollte.

 

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?“ fragte Jack noch müde.

 

„Essen.“ sagte Charlie nur und verschwand in der Küche.

 

Gemeinsam aßen die sechs gemütlich, dabei unterhielten sie sich über Gott und die Welt. Gegen Nachmittag fuhren Daniel, Janet und Teal’c wieder nach Colorado Springs. 

 

„Packt eure Sachen zusammen, wir Fahren in einer halben Stunde.“ rief Jack durch das Haus.

 

Eine drei viertel Stunde später, Jack war schuld, hatten sie alles was Charlie und Jack in Colorado Spring brauchen würden eingepackt und fuhren auch los.


	16. Chapter 16

Sie waren schon zwei Stunden unterwegs, als Jack mal für kleine Jungs musste. Schnell fuhr er eine Raststätte an. Der Wagen stand kaum, da sprang Jack auch schon aus ihm und lief zu den Toiletten.

 

„Charlie, sollen wir rein gehen und was trinken?“ fragte Sam.

 

Charlie nickte nur als Antwort, öffnete die Autotür und lief Richtung Eingangstür.

 

„Wer als letzter am Tisch ist muss gleich hinten Sitzen!“ rief er noch Sam zu. 

 

Natürlich, rannte Sam sofort los, denn sie hatte keine Lust die restliche Fahrt hinten zu Sitzen. Sie hatten ungefähr 70 Meter vom Restaurant entfernt geparkt. Sam hatte Charlie fast erreicht, als er schon die Tür öffnete und hinter ihr verschwand. 

 

Sam öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Der Raum, war sehr schlicht gehalten. Suchend lies sie ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern . Schließlich fand sie was sie suchte, Charlie. Er hatte sich an einen Tisch an der großen Fensterwand gesetzt. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich.

 

„Gewonnen. Du musst hinten sitzen.“ meinte Charlie und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

 

Sie erwiderte die Geste meinte aber: „Das werden wir noch sehen.“

 

Eine Bedienung kam zu ihnen an denn Tisch.

 

„Möchten sie etwas trinken?“ fragte sie höflich.

 

Charlie sah Sam an und meinte dann: „Eine Limonade.“

 

Die Bedienung nickte wandte sich dann an Sam: Und sie Ma´am?“

 

„Ich hätte gerne ein Wasser und ein Bier.“

 

Die Bedienung drehte sich um und ging zum Tresen. Unter dessen sahen Charlie und Sam aus dem Fenster, Sam erblickte Jack. Sie stupste Charlie an und zeigte in Jack´s Richtung. Beide fingen an zu Lachen.

 

Draußen ging Jack zu ihrem Wagen und war erstaunt, das er leer war. Er drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis und Kratzte sich dann am Kopf. Noch einmal lies er seine Blicke über das Gelände streifen und blieb am Fenster des Restaurants hängen. Von dort sahen in zwei unschuldig aussehende Personen an und winkten ihm zu, ein Grinsen setzt sich auf sein Gesicht. Schnell ging er in das Restaurant.

 

„Müsst ihr mir so einen Schrecken einjagen?“ fragte er und setzte sich zu ihnen.

 

Jack saß noch keine halbe Minute, da kam auch schon die Bedienung mit ihrer Bestellung. Sie stellte Charlie die Limo und Sam das Wasser hin und vor Jack stellte sie das Bier ab.

 

„Können sie Gedanken lesen?“ fragte Jack.

 

Die Bedienung wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und meinte: „Schön wäre es.“ und ging.

 

„Ich war so frei und habe es dir bestellt Schatz.“ meinte Sam.

 

Sie gab Jack einen Kuss. Schnell verloren sich die beiden in dem Kuss und nahmen ihre Umwelt nicht mehr war. Erst als Charlie sich bemerkbar machte hörten die beiden auf sich zu Küssen.

 

„Tschuldigung.“ meinten beide leise.

 

Nach dem sie leer getrunken und Bezahlt hatten gingen sie wieder zum Auto. Charlie rannte sofort zur Beifahrer Seite und setzte sich nach vorne neben den Fahrer. 

 

„So haben wir nicht gewettet.....“ fing Jack an .

 

„Mum und ich schon.“ unterbrach Charlie ihn. 

 

Jack sah zu Sam, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

 

Jack hatte gerade die Fahrertür geöffnet, als Sam ihn von der Tür leicht weg drückte.

 

„Hey was soll das?“ fragte er empört.

 

„Du hast Alkohol getrunken und so fährst du mir kein Auto mehr.“ kam es von Sam als Erklärung.

 

„Ein Bier.“ fing Jack an zu protestieren.

 

„Egal. Alkohol ist Alkohol.“ meinte Sam und setzt sich auf den Fahrerplatz und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Er legte ihr missmutig den Schlüssel in die Hand und setzt sich murrend auf die Rückbank.

 

„Siehst du Charlie keiner von uns Muss hinten sitzen.“ meinte Sam lächelnd und startete den Motor.

 

 

Spät in der Nacht kamen sie an Sam´s Haus an und legten sich sofort Schlafen. Da Sam nur ein einfaches Bett hatte schlief sie im Bett, Charlie auf dem Sofa und Jack auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer.


	17. Chapter 17

Als es am Morgen hell wurde, wurde Charlie von einem lästigem Sonnenstrahl geweckt. Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf um noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Doch nach einigen Minuten des hin und her gewälze überwand er sich und stand auf.

 

Er hatte schon nein paar Schritte gemacht, als er über etwas stolperte. Er drehte sich um und sah über was er gestolpert war, seinen Vater. Leise ohne ihn zu wecken ging er in die Küche. Sofort ging er an den Kühlschrank. Als er ihn geöffnet hatte war dieser bis auf ein paar Äpfel leer.

 

Zurück im Wohnzimmer schaute er auf die Uhr über dem Fernseher. 07.30 Uhr. Er schaute sich kurz um und hoffte etwas zu finden mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte. 

 

'Warum, habe ich mir eigentlich nicht meinen Gameboy mit genommen? Dad sagte doch hier gäbe es nicht für mich in der ersten Zeit. Warum höre ich nicht mal auf ihn' dachte sich Charlie.

 

Nach dem er sich eine Weile gelangweilt hatte nahm er sich ein Magazin, welches sich sehr schnell als Fachzeitschrift für Astrophysik heraus stellte.

 

„nah, willst du dich weiterbilden?“ wurde er gefragte.

 

Reflexartig, schloss er das Magazin und setzte sich gerade hin, als ob er bei etwas verbotenem erwischt wurde.

 

„Habe ich was falsches gesagt?“ fragte Sam.

 

„Nein, ich habe mich nur erschreckt. Mehr nicht.“ antwortete Charlie.

 

„Ach so, ich dachte es wäre Schlimmer. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“

 

„Ich hätte es gerne, aber der Kühlschrank ist leer.“ kam es beleidigt von ihm.

 

Sam sah leicht verlegen aus und antwortete: „Nun ja, ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, das ihr kommt.“

 

„Kann man hier irgend wo Frühstücken gehen oder was kaufen?“

 

„Ja, an der Tankstelle zwei Straßen weiter.“

 

Gemeinsam gingen Sam und Charlie für sie drei etwas zum Essen einkaufen. Als sie dann wieder zuhause waren machten sie Frühstück, Jack ließen sie weiter schlafen. Gegen 11 Uhr wachte auch er endlich auf. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie denn Tag.

 

Am Abend wollten Sam und Jack essen gehen, natürlich wollten sie Charlie mit nehmen, doch dieser wollte nicht mit, da er sie lieber alleine essen gehen lassen wollte.


	18. Chapter 18

Langsam wurde es dunkel und die Luft kühlte sich ab. Jack sah auf die Uhr. Es war 19.00 Uhr. Er wollte in einer halben Stunde mit Sam essen gehen, als ging er ins Schlafzimmer, wo seine Tasche stand und suchte sich Sachen raus. Er wählte ein einfaches Blaues Hemd und ein Jeans aus.

 

Er nahm sich die Sachen und ging ins Bad. Jack schaute sich genau um, denn er war erst wenige male um genau zu sein erst vier mal hier gewesen. Jack verließ das Bad nach zehn Minuten. Vor der Tür wartete schon Sam ungeduldig darauf das sie ins Bad konnte.

 

„Das wird aber auch endlich Zeit.“ meinte Sam nur und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Word im Bad.

 

„Wer von uns braucht denn sonnst Stunden im Bad?“ fragte Jack laut.

 

„Ich nicht.“ kam es durch die geschlossene Tür.

 

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging Jack ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Sam.

Nach einer geschlagenen Halben Stunde kam Sam runter, sie trug einen blauen Knie langen Rock, ein weißes Ärmelloses Top und in der Hand hielt sie eine Jeans Jacke.

 

Jack sah sie an und fragte: „Können wir?“

 

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Sam-Lächeln .

 

„Das werte ich mal als ein ja. Bis nachher Charlie.“ Denn zweiten Satz rief er nach oben.

 

„Ja, viel spaß.“ kam es von oben.

 

Jack ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, als Sam an ihm vorbei kam, machte er eine Haltung wie ein Butler.

 

Zusammen stiegen sie in Jack´s Wagen und fuhren los.

 

„Wohin möchte die Dame gerne?“ fragte Jack Zucker süß und sah dabei Sam an.

 

„DA hin, wo wir das erste mal zusammen gegessen haben, Schatz.“ meinte Sam.

 

Jack runzelte leicht die Stirn, was bei Sam zu einem Lachanfall führte.

 

„Meinst du jetzt wo wir als Paar waren oder überhaupt?“

 

„Überhaupt.“ war ihre knappe Antwort.

 

Jack´s Gesicht erhellte sich und er meinte: „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ab zu O´Mallies.“

 

Nach gut 15 Minuten fahrt kamen sie bei O´Mallies an. Jack stieg als erster aus , ging schnell zu Beifahrer Seite und öffnete Sam´s Tür. Sam lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand die er ihr hin hielt. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Eingang.

 

„Ist es noch der Selbe Tisch?“

 

„Ja. Shit.“ meinte Sam nur.

 

„Was?“ wollte er wissen.

 

„Ich habe mein Portmonee in Auto liegen lassen.“

 

Er gab ihr den Autoschlüssel und wollte hier auf sie warten.

 

„Geh du schon mal rein.“ meinte sie.

 

Bill, der neue Besitzer des Restaurants stand hinter der Theke und reinigte Gläser, als ein ihm Fremder man das Restaurant betrat. Er musterte den Fremden genau. Dieser ging auf den Tisch hinten links zu.

 

Bill war aber nicht der ein zigste der den Mann beobachtete. Mehrere Männer und Frauen, welche aus der nahe gelegenen Militärbasis waren, sahen den Mann an und fingen an zu Tuscheln.

 

„Ich sag es euch er ist es.“ meinte ein Mann.

 

Der Fremde setzt sich an den Tisch und Bill ging zu ihm um seine Bestellung auf zu nehmen.

 

„Was kann ich ihnen an bieten?“

 

„Ein Bier wäre schön.“ 

 

„Kommt sofort. 

 

Bill hat sich gerade umgedreht und wollte zu Theke, als ein Frau das Restaurant betrat. Er drehte sich zu dem Mann hinter ihm um.

 

„Entschuldigen sie Mister, aber ich müsste sie bitten sich an einen anderen Tisch zu setzen. Die Dame...“ er zeigte auf die Frau. „..Hat diesen Tisch auf Dauer reserviert.“

 

„Das macht nicht, die Dame gehört zu mir.“ meinte der Mann.

 

Die Dame setzte sich und bestellte sich ein Glas Wein. Kurz darauf kam ein Mann der eben sich den Fremden an geschaut hatte auf die beiden zu.

 

„Colonel Carter, ich hätte eine Frage an sie.“ meinte dieser.

 

„Sehen sie nicht, das sie sich mit mir unterhält?“ meinte Jack.

 

„Jack las ihn.“ meinte Sam nur.

 

Jack sah den Mann nur böse an.

 

„Das kann auch warten.“ meinte dieser nur.

 

Schnell ging der Mann zurück zu seinem Tisch.

 

„Her mit dem Geld er ist es.“ hörten Sam und Jack. 

 

Sam sah Jack nur Komik an. 

 

„Sie wollten wissen ob ich ich bin.“ meinte Jack als Antwort.

 

Gemeinsam verbrachten sie einen Schönen Abend.


	19. Chapter 19

Am nächsten Morgen brachen Sam und Jack um 6 Uhr auf, um zum Stargate-Center zu fahren. Sie sagte Charlie wo und wie er sie erreichen konnte und das sie spätesten um 18 Uhr wieder da wären. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus. Sam setzte sich ans Steuer von Jack’s Pick-Up und gab Gas.

 

Innerhalb von einer halben Stunde erreichten sie den Berg. Sie verlangsamte den Wagen als sie an das Haupttor kamen.

 

„Ich brauche deinen Personalausweis, Schatz.“ meinte sie zu Jack der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und hohlte ihren Militärausweis aus ihrer Tasche.

 

Jack gab ihr den Ausweis. Sam hielt an der Schranke.

 

„Sergeant.“ meinte sie freundlich und hielt ihm die beiden Ausweise hin.

 

Der Sergeant nahm die Ausweise an sich und ging in sein Wachhäuschen um die Echtheit zu überprüfen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wider.

 

„Ma´am, ich habe keinen Jack O´Neill auf der Besucherliste.“ meinte er.

 

Jack lehnte sich über Sam zu dem Sergeant hin. 

 

„Rufen sie General Hammond an, er erwartet mich.“ meinte Jack.

 

Der Soldat ging wieder ins Häuschen und griff zum Telefon.

 

„General Hammond…..Sir, ich habe hier einen Jack O´Neill am Tor…..Ja…..Ok…..ich werde es ihm sagen.“ der Sergeant legte auf.

 

„Mister O´Neill ich soll ihnen ausrichten der General erwartet sie um 12 Uhr in seinem Büro. Sie dürfen sich frei auf der Basis bewegen.“

 

Der Sergeant gab Sam die Ausweise wieder und wünschte den beiden einen schönen Tag. Am Fahrstuhl bekam Jack einen Zutrittspass für den Gesamten Stützpunkt. Den bekamen nicht sehr viele Menschen.

 

Gemeinsam fuhren Jack und Sam auf die Ebene wo Sam´s Labor lag. Sie stiegen aus und gingen in das Labor. 

 

„Was machst du heute so alles?“ wollte Jack wissen

 

„Ich muss noch das Gerät von P3C-142 unter suchen. Es ist wirklich unglaublich es ist tausende Jahre alt und hat immer noch Energie. Wenn ich…“ sie wurde von Jack unterbrochen.

 

„Ich gehe in die Kanine. Bis um 12 bei Hammond.“ 

 

Und schwups war Jack verschwunden. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Kantine. Unterwegs stieß er immer wieder auf verschlafene Soldaten und Wissenschaftler – es war erst Halb acht – die er aber alle nicht kannte.

 

`Was hat sich hier nur alles geändert? Jetzt verstehe ich den General.´ dachte Jack.

 

In der Kantine holte er sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich an seinen alten Stammplatz. Er saß schon eine gute halbe Stunde hier und es kamen immer mehr Personen in die Kantine. Er hörte ihren Gesprächen zu und was er so mit bekam brachte ihn zum Grinsen. Viele sprachen über ihre Freunde, Freundinnen, Frauen, andere über die neusten Entdeckungen und andere über Gott und die Welt.

 

Ein Gespräch bekam die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Mehrere Soldaten unterhielten sich.

 

„Ja und dann ist dieser Trottel einfach davon gerannt, als ich sagte, was ich mit ihm machen würde.“

 

„Das ist doch nur ein Witz?“ fragte ein anderer Soldat.

 

„Nein als ich diesem dummen Bauern sagte, ich würde ihn ohne Grund erschießen lief er weg. So sind nun mal diese Menschen von anderen Planeten. Dumm, dümmer. Nur da um für uns zu schuften.“

 

Das war für Jack zu fiel. Er stand auf und ging zu den Soldaten. 

 

„Die Menschen, arbeiten für keinen von ihnen, nur für sich selbst.“ meinte Jack.

 

„Halten sie sich da raus sie sich doch Zivilist. Sie wissen doch gar nicht wie es da Draußen aussieht.“ entgegnete der Soldat Jack.

 

 

„Sie sollten an ihrer Einstellung arbeiten sonst sind sie nicht mehr lange hier.“ antwortete Jack.

 

„Zisch ab Idiot.“ Meinte der Soldat.

 

Jack drehte sich um und ging.

 

`Diese Idioten. Kein Wunder das die mich zurück haben wollen. Am liebsten würde ich dem jetzt eine verpassen. Jack alter Junge reis dich zusammen.´ dachte Jack.

 

„Genau jetzt weist du wie der Hase hier läuft.“ rief ihm der Soldat hinter her.

 

Jack drehte sich noch einmal um und sah den Soldaten genau an und wollte noch etwas sagen drehte sich aber um und ging endgültig.

 

„Dem hast du es aber gezeigt.“ meinte ein anderer Soldat.

 

„Ihr wisst schon wer das war?“ fragte eine Stimme aus einer Ecke.

 

Dort stand Walter.

 

„Das war Jack O´Neill Colonel a.D.“ meinte er und ging.

 

Es wurde sehr still in der Kantine. Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich das Geschehen im Berg genau so die Nachricht das Jack hier war.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack schlenderte zu Sam´s Labor. Er klopfte an die Tür, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er rein. Er wunderte sich das Sam nicht hier war. Er stetste sich an ihren Arbeitstisch und sah sich die Dinge an die hier rumlagen. Unteranden der Bauplan des neuen Naquadergenerators, welcher auch halb fertig dort rumstand. 

Jack sah sich denn Bauplan an und griff sich einen Schraubenzieher.

 

„Jack!“ kam es verwundert von Sam.

 

Dieser war durch das Geräusch hoch geschreckt und sah sich um. Dort stand Sam, locker am Türrahmen lehnend und sah ihn an.

 

„Ja, habe ich was zwischen den Zähnen?“ fragte er.

 

Sam musste grinsen.

 

„Was machst du da wenn ich fragen darf?“ wollte Sam nun wissen, denn Jack hatte jede Menge Werkzeug – ihr Werkzeug – auf dem Tisch verteilt liegen.

 

„Mir war langweilig und da habe ich mir gedacht du brauchst nach her Arbeit. Also habe ich das Werkzeug alles hier verteilt.“

 

Sam musste schmunzeln.

 

„Musst du nicht zu Hammond?“ wollte sie wissen.

 

„Ah, ja. Aber erst um 12.“

 

„Jack, wir haben 11.58Uhr.“ meinte Sam locker.

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich auf Unterteller Größe. Er lies alles liegen und rannte aus dem Labor Richtung Fahrstuhl. Von weiten hörte sie ihn noch jemandem zu rufen den Fahrstuhl offen zu halten.

 

Sam ging zu ihrem Stuhl und sah sich das ganze Ausmaß des Chaos, welches Jack angerichtet hatte an. Was sie aber sah, erstaunte sie. Jack hatte anscheinend den neuen Naquadergenerator zusammen geschraubt.

 

Jack war unterdessen auf Ebene 27 angekommen und rannte zu Hammond`s Bürotür. Er klopfte an und wartete aus ein Zeichen das er eintreten konnte.

 

„Herrein.“ hörte er Hammond sagen.

 

Jack betrat das Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich in einen der beiden Stühle für Besucher.

 

„Also Jack haben sie über das Angebot nachgedacht?“ kam Hammond direkt zum Thema.

 

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe mit allen gesprochen und sie haben nichts dagegen, nur Sam hat ein Problem. Wenn ich wieder in de Air Force arbeite, dann stehen wieder die Regeln zwischen uns und wir können die Hochzeit vergessen.“

 

„Jack, das ist alles geklärt. Der Präsident, meinte bei ihnen zwei würde er ein Auge zudrücken.“

 

Hammond sah sichtlich, das Jack ein Stein vom Herzen viel. Hammond musste nur schmunzeln.

 

„Jack, damit wäre alles geklärt. Dienstantritt und Einführung in ihre neue alte Position als Teamleiter von SG-1 und Stellvertretender Kommandant des Berges morgen um 0900, Colonel. Willkommen zurück im Dienst.“

 

Jack Salutierte vor dem General und ging. Denn restlichen Tag verbrachte Jack mit Charlie in der Stadt.

 

„Dad. Auf welche Schule gehe ich denn jetzt eigentlich?“ wollte Charlie wissen.

 

„Auf eine der besten die es hier gibt, dass weis ich weil Cassandra auch dort hin geht.“

 

Am Abend kochte Jack für alle etwas leckeres zum Essen und erzählte ihnen die freudige Nachricht. Natürlich waren beide, Sam und Charlie sehr erfreut darüber, das Jack wieder da war.

 

An diesem Abend führte General ein Telephongespräch.

 

„Sir, der Colonel hat angenommen…Ja, ich habe ihm nichts gesagt, wie vereinbart…er wird sich bestimmt freuen…gute Nacht Sir.“ Hammond legte den Hörer auf.


	21. Chapter 21

Als Jack am nächsten morgen aufwachte war es still im Zimmer. Er schaute auf die Uhr es war 8.00 Uhr. Unter großen Qualen stand Jack auf. 

 

`Was sind das denn für Unmenschen die mich um 8 aus dem Bett schmeißen?´ dachte Jack.

 

Gemütlich ging er in die Küche von Sam´s Haus. Er ging zur Kaffeemaschine und holte sich einen Kaffee. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schlug die dort liegende Zeitung auf, das war seit dem er nicht mehr beim Militär gewesen war ein neues Ritual geworden. Er schlug gerade den Sportteil auf als ihm ein Zettel aus der Zeitung entgegen kam.

 

Bin Charlie und Cassy zur Schule bringen und bin dann in der Basis. Vielleicht können wir ja noch was frühstücken.

 

Sam

 

Jack verschluckte sich. Das hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Er würde ab heute wieder im aktiven Dienst sein. Schnell schaute er noch mal auf die Uhr. 8.25 Uhr. Er rannte in das Schlafzimmer und zog sich eine Jeans und ein Hemd an. Er rannte zum Auto und fuhr Richtung Basis.

 

Sam sah auf die Uhr, es war 8.50. Sie wartete schon länger auf Jack. Sie wollte gerade ihr Labor verlassen um zu seiner Diensteinführung zu gehen, als er keuchend in der Tür auftauchte.

 

„Hast du verschlafen?“ wollte sie wissen.

 

„Nein. Nur nicht mehr an Heute gedacht.“ 

 

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“ Meinte Sam und ging zu einem Schrank in ihrem Labor.

 

Sie öffnete den Schrank und holte Jack´s Paradeuniform raus und drücke sie Jack in die Hand.

 

„Wo her…?“ fragte Jack verwundert.

 

„Ich bin mit dir zusammen und das schon seit fast drei Jahren. Ich kenne dich. Du kannst dich hier umziehen. Ich gehe schon mal vor.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Sam das Labor.

 

Jack verschloss die Tür und zog sich um.

Um Punkt 9 Uhr betrat General Hammond den Torraum und ging auf das Podium vor dem Tor zu. Aus einer Tasche seiner Uniform holte er einen kleinen Zettel und legte ihn aufs Pult. Er sah sich im Torraum um. Hier standen Soldaten und Wissenschaftler in Paradeuniform bzw. in Anzug und alle waren gespannt was Hammond ihnen sagen würde, denn keiner wusste etwas. Natürlich gab es Gerüchte aber mehr auch nicht. Hammond räusperte sich und fing an.

 

„Wir sind heute hier um einen neuen Mitarbeiter hier zu begrüßen. Unter andrem wird er der neue Leiter von SG-1.“ 

 

Einige Leute fingen an zu murmeln.

 

„Das wird Colonel Carter nicht gefallen.“ oder „SG-1 muss ja wieder Mist gebaut haben wenn sie einen neuen Leiter bekommen.“

 

Zwei Soldaten redeten mit einander.

 

„Jetzt können sie unseren Kunden keinen Strich mehr durch die Rechnung machen.“ Beide fingen an zu grinsten.

 

Hammond machte weiter. „Und zum zweiten wird diese Person mein neuer Stellvertreter.“

 

Wieder tuschelten sie, doch Hammond unterbrach sie in dem er seine Hände hob.

 

„Wenn ich um Ruhe bitten dürfte. Diese Person ist niemand anders - einige von ihnen kennen ihn - als Brigade General Jack O’Neill.“

 

Bei dem Klang dieses Namens wurde es still im Raum, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. 

Kurz nach dem Jack seinen Namen gehört hatte betrat er mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht den Torraum. Er blieb kurz in der Tür stehen und ging dann schnurstracks zu General Hammond ans Pult. Er gab ihm die Hand.

 

„Sir, ich freue mich zwar das ich wieder da bin, aber General bin ich noch nicht.“ meinte Jack.

 

Hammond musste schmunzeln.

 

„Mit der Übereinstimmung des Generalstabes und des Präsidenten wird Colonel Jack O´Neill ab dem heutigen Tage in den Rang eines Brigade Generals befördert.“ meinte Hammond ins Mikrofon.

 

„Meinen Glückwunsch Jack. Sie haben doch bestimmt noch ein paar Worte an ihre neuen untergebenen.“ meinte Hammond und machte Jack platz am Pult.

 

Jack tippte kurz auf das Mikro und sagte dann.

 

„Rühren.“ Die Soldaten die bis jetzt Stramm standen entspannten sich.

 

„Hier weht ab heute ein anderer Wind. Es wird mehr gearbeitet und weniger nur dumm rum gestanden.“ bei diesen Worten mussten alle die, welche Jack schon oder noch kannten schmunzeln.

 

„Ok Spaß bei Seite. Es wird zwar Änderungen geben, aber es ist nicht so, das sie sich tot arbeiten müssen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Hammond und Salutierte.

 

„Bitte um Erlaubnis Anzufangen.“ kam es von Jack.

 

„Erteilt.“ antwortete Hammond

 

Jack verließ die Rampe und wurde von jedem begrüßt.


	22. Chapter 22

In den nächsten Wochen gab es zum Teil schwerwiegende Änderungen. Zum teil wurden ganze SG-Teams entlassen, da sie ihre Arbeit, die sie machen sollten, nicht richtig oder gar nicht machten. Teams die nach Jacks Weggang verändert wurden und nicht die Leistung brachten sie sie sollten wurden wieder umgesetzt.

 

SG-1 war in seiner alten Zusammensetzung, wie früher, sie brachten fast jede Mission zu ende, und nur noch bei jeder dritten Mission wurden sie gefangen genommen.

 

Auch Privat änderte sich viel für SG-1. Daniel zog bei Janet und Cassandra ein und Sam und Jack suchten sich schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit aus.

 

Charlie war auch mit seinem neuen Leben zufrieden. Er ging in die selbe Klasse wie Cassandra mit der er sich auch sehr gut verstanden. Aber auch bei ihm im Leben hatte nun ein Mädchen seinen Platz. Die ein Jahr ältere Jennifer Hailey. Beide waren extremst glücklich. Sie verbrachten so viel Zeit mit einander wie es nur ging.

 

„Jen?“ rief Charlie seine Freundin.

 

„Was gibt es?“ antwortete diese.

 

„Was wollen wir heute machen? Kino waren wir gestern.“

 

„Wie wäre es mit Schwimmbad? Wir nehmen Cassy und David mit. Das könnte einen reisen Spaß machen.“ schlug Jennifer vor.

 

Gesagt getan. Zusammen gingen die vier Freunde ins Schwimmbad. Als Charlie am Abend nach Hause kam war er überrascht, den seine Eltern waren zu hause, obwohl sie erst in drei Tagen kommen wollten.

 

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“ fragte er sie verwundert.

 

„Charlie, wir haben ein Problem, wir müssten umziehen.“ fing sein Vater an.

 

„Nein.“ blockte Charlie sofort.

 

Nun mussten Sam und Jack grinsen.

 

„Wir ziehen auch nicht weit weg nur in das Haus neben an. Indem hier ist nicht genug Platz für VIER Personen.“ meinte Sam.

 

Charlie viel das Kinn runter.

 

„Vier Ppperrrssonnen...“ stotterte er los.

 

Als seine Eltern nickten lief er auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

 

„Junge oder Mädchen?“

 

„Wir wollen uns überraschen lassen.“

 

THE END


	23. Chapter 23

Zusatz Kapitel:

 

Es war ruhig im Haus. 

Doch ein unheimlicher Schleier lag in Luft, fast so als ob jeden Moment etwas schreckliches geschehen könnte.

Da!

Ein Schatten huschte durch das Wohnzimmer, nicht größer als ein Meter.

Auf leisen Sohlen schliche die Gestalt zu der der Schatten gehörte Richtung der Treppe die ins obere Stockwerk des Hauses führte.

Ein knarren hier, kein knarren dort.

Im ersten Stock angekommen huschte die kleine Gestalt von Tür zu Tür,auf der Suche nach der einen.

An der letzten Tür angekommen, öffnete sie diesen einen Spalt breit und schob ihren Kopf hindurch und fing an zu grinsen.

Ihre Eltern hatten von dem allem nichts mit bekommen.

Schnell rannte die kleine Gestalt auf das Bett zu in dem ihre Eltern lagen.

Ohne zu schauen ob diese Wachwaren, sprang sie ins Bett.

 

„UFFF!“ machte die Person auf der sie gelandet war.

„Auf steh Dada. Flühstück!“ reif die kleine mit ihrer etwas quitchigen Stimme.

„Naein. Es ist viel zu Früh.“ bekam sie die verschlafene Antwort.

„Aufstehen. Mama hat mir versprochen, das wir Frühfaustehen und zu Tante Janet fahren.“

„Wenn das so ist, dann weck mal deine Mama.“ sagte Jack.

 

Die kleine kletterte über ihn drüber und kletterte auf ihre Mutter drauf.

Diese hatte mitbekommen wie ihre Tochter ihren Vater geweckt hatte, hoffte aber, das sie sanfter geweckt würde.

Die kleine Beugte sie zu ihrem von Blondem Haar bedeckten Gesicht hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Aufstehen Mama, ich will zu Tante Janet und klein Spacemonky.“ sagte sie und rüttelte an der Schulter ihrer Mutter.

„Ich bin ja schon wach. Geh m,al lieber Charlie wecken. Dein Papa und ich kommen gleich Frühstücken Schatz.“ kam es von Sam, die ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

 

So schnell die kleine gekommen war rannte sie wieder aus dem Zimmer und reif laut den Namen ihres großen Bruders.

„CAHRLIE AUFSTEHEN!“

 

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, das sie mit zwei Jahren schon so was von Aktiv ist.“ meinte Sam und Küsste ihren Mann.

Als sie sich von ihm löste sah sie ihn durch dringend an.

„Kleiner Spacemonky?“ fragte sie skeptisch.

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schulter und meinte:

„Der kleine ist nun mal der Sohn von unserem Spacemonky, Daniel.“


End file.
